


Winter Prompts

by Nataelex32



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, NSFW, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, cuteness, prompt list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: This is a prompt list for January, and yes it is late. Modern day AU.Happy New YearNew beginningsResolutionColdSnow StormMidnightHangoverCelebrateHikingPaper PlainsDrinksBath bombsMotivationHealthySnow angelGoalsIciclesTrain rideHabitsWarm soupDeclutterSnow globePriorityIce SkatingGamesFreshTwilightProgressConfettiDreamsJournaling
Relationships: John Bonham & John Paul Jones & Jimmy Page & Robert Plant, John Bonham/John Paul Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Happy New Year

Jonesy nestled into Bonzo’s side and pulled the old blanket closer. “It alright we stayed in this time?”

“Yeah. The entire thing is overrated.” 

“All of it?”

“Yeah.” Bonzo ran his fingers along the bassist’s hip. “You set any resolutions?”

“I’ve been thinking.” “We could let the world know about us.”

Bonzo stiffened and propped himself upon his arm to look down at Jones. “Whu?”

“John the world has changed in the last several years. Jim and Rob have.” He pulled his drummer back down. “Only if you’re ready.” 

The silence dragged on as Jonesy’s heart sank slowly. He knew Bonzo had to think, but this was torture. The fire crackled loudly and the wind blew outside. The clock ticked closer to midnight. 

“Let’s pick out rings tomorrow?”

“Rings?” Jonesy smiled brightly. “Plural?”

“You know some suspect us a couple, most of them think I would ask. You also know or perhaps you don’t, that, you can-” He chuckled. “You are extremely possessive of the ones you love deeply.”

Jonesy rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” He sat up and put one hand on each side of his drummer, hovering over him. “Rings?”

“Marry me?” 

“That’s was romantic!” Jonesy said sarcastically.

“Do you want me to take you to dinner, go for a walk to somewhere that means something to us then get down on one knee and ask again or I could jus get up right now-” He pushed Jonesy aside and started getting out of the nest they had created, letting in the cold air.

“It’s a yes! I will marry you!” 

“Calm down!”

“John,” “I’m cold and it’s your fault.”

“Do you want me to-” He was cut off by the faint sounds of fireworks in the distance.

“Happy New Year.”


	2. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had part of this idea in my head for a long time.

They made Robert take the pictures one of their hands next to each other, just a few fingers intertwined. The dark-colored rings showing their engagement, are identical. Then one of them with their foreheads together. Next was one of them kissing but in front of their faces was a card that read ‘claiming each other’ then the date of the ceremony right below it. 

“It’s done.” Bonzo looked up from his phone. Jonesy was silent and still. 

“Bonz. Is he alright?”

“He will be. I think it jus settled in.”

“Jonesy?”

“All this time I wondered if you were ready, but I should have asked myself the same.”

“Trust me you are.”


	3. Resolutions

Jonesy was drunk, very drunk. Bonzo had to keep an eye on him. He already had a way with words but when he was drunk he sometimes said things he should not. Bonzo had to cover his mouth and shush him around five times, 

Finally, the party had died down and people were leaving, Bonzo sunk down in a chair, trying to relax with his final drink for the night. Suddenly Jonesy appeared out of nowhere and plopped down on his lap, one leg on either side of him. 

“Hi!”

“Hi.” Bonzo answered. “You seem heavier than las time. Have you gained weight?”

“NOooooOOOO!” Jonesy shook his head. “I set a resolution!” Jonesy giggled.” It’s..” He was cut off by his lover.,

“Wait.” Bonzo started getting his phone. He started recording.” what’s your resolution?”

“Learn 12 new instruments.” “that’s one a month.”

The drummer thought of putting the video online but then realized if he did, he may not wake up one morning. 

“Can we have sex?” 

“John!” 

“Please!”

“There are people still here.” Bonzo prayed nobody heard them talking. 

Jonesy turned on the puppy dog eyes. How could he do some things like this drunk?

Bonzo turned to their blond friend. “Rob! Can you finish up everything here? You can have all of the drinks leftover from tonight. “

Robert sighed but agreed and started shuffling out stragglers. 

Bonzo carryed Jonesy to the bedroom. 

  
  
  


The next day Bonzo was kicked awake. 

“I have not gained weight. You better not put that video on the internet.”

“I’m sorry and I will not put the video on the internet.”

“Good.” Jonesy rolled out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. 

“Great you’re hungover,” Bonzo mumbled.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the yell from the bathroom.

“FUCK!”

“I told you never to step on the scale after the holidays!” 

‘

“SHUT UP, Jo-”

Bonzo leaped up to start using Jonesy through the hangover, starting with holding his hair as the poison from last night came up.


	4. Cold

Ugg!” Bonzo woke up early for once. “I’m sick.”

“I told you not to lick the swing set.”

“It’s too early for your sense of humor.”

“Alright. Calm down.” Jonesy sat up and felt the younger man for a fever. “You hungry? Thirsty? What do you need?”

“Cold.” Bonzo shivered.

“I’ll make you tea”

“Mmm” 

  
  


Jonesy came back with tea and honey. “Here. I made your favorite.” 

“I’m still cold.” Bonzo admitted after two cups of tea. “And everything hurts.”

“I’ll be right back with medicine and more wood for the fire and blankets.”

Soon he was covered in blankets, the fire was burning bright and Jonesy cuddled up next to him reading. 

  
  



	5. Snowstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NFSW

“We haven't had a snowstorm this bad in years.” Jonesy felt arms snake around him “

“I’ve made hot chocolate.” 

“Are you trying to make me fat?”

“No.” Bonzo watched the snow dance and fall in the wind. “I made biscuits.”

“I smell cinnamon.” 

“I made more than biscuits.” Bonzo stepped away a tiny bit afraid of his new husband. 

“You are trying to make me fat!” Jonesy let his WTF face show.

“N-n not fat jus thickened up a bit. “

Jonesy rolled his eyes then shuffled to the kitchen, trying to hide his excitement at the likely feast of sweet things.

“See you want it!”

“I don’t want to come home fat from the bloody honeymoon!” Jonesy folded his hands.

“You or, we will burn it off!” Bonzo tilted his head toward the bedroom.

“Sex does not burn that many calories!”

There was a silence broken only by the crackle of the fire.

“Do you want to play in the snow?”

“Do you want to build a snowman?” Jonesy sang.

“I married a dork.” Bonzo pulled his coat on. 

A few hours later they stumbled back inside, panting and stripped off their damp and near-frozen cloths. Jonesy was pushed up against the wall and Bonzo sank to his knees. It was usually the other way around but Bonz had set to master this activity and was successful in time for the honeymoon.

There was nothing to grab onto except the younger man’s hair which just intensified thighs for both of them. Jonesy finally came with a goal that echoed of the stone walls of the cottage. “John stand up and come here.”

Bonzo stood up, licking the last droplets of sticky white from his lips. He gasped as delicate but strong and calloused hands wrapped around him. He was thankful that being a musician made for strong fingers, that could move like…… another louder groan filled the room.

Jonesy started liking his hands clean, 

“You will spoil your appetite.”

“Says you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two in the next chapter, but you have to wait.


	6. Midnight

Jonesy padded off to the bedroom to get fresh clothes for both of them. He pulled open Bonzo’s draw and pulled out a set of clothes that were already bundled together neatly. Shutting the drawer he heard something tumble inside. He pulled it open again and found several small boxes and packages hidden away. He carefully covered everything up then pulled out a set of clothes for himself. 

“Love, you alright?”

“Uhhh, coming.”He padded back across the room and through the doorway to find his husband leaning against the kitchen table eating a brownie.

“Get dressed.”

“Are we eating dinner or jus sweets?” Jonesy started pulling on clothes. 

“If you count sweets and biscuits and ….”

“So I’ll have a hyper bear then?”

Bonzo licked his lips. “I made special brownies.”

“I knew there was a reason I married you.” Jonesy filled a huge plate of sugary perfection. “You can't cook a meal to save your life unless iss meat, but you are a brilliant baker.”

“You're a brilliant cook but you can't bake at all.”

They sat in front of the fire and ate the sugary feast until they were high and hyper, Running around like school children outside on the first warm sunny day. Then Jonesy pulled out the huge bottle of wine they had brought with them. He drank most of it, keeping in from the energetic bear of a man. 


	7. Hangover

Bonzo rolled-over hearing a string of complaints and curses from the other side of the bed. “Jones?”

“I drank too much las night.”

“Jonesy you're beginning to sound like me. You've been in the black country too long, or not long enough depending on how you look at it.”

“Bonz I really do not feel well.”

Bonzo gently got out of bed, not bothering to dress in day clothes to find peppermint tea and a warm rag. “Drink this.” He handed him the tea and put the rag on his forehead. 

“I don’t deserve you”

“Shhh.” “rest up love.”


	8. Celebrate

Their wine glasses clinked . “ to one week”

“To one week.” Bonzo took a generous drink of red wine. “ Jonesy you aren't ashamed of living in the black county?”

“No, why else would I have lived on your, I mean our farm for years. Unofficially, of course.” He felt the warm smile directed at him. “To be honest.” “I have fallen in love with it, not jus you.”

“So you’lll be moving in officaly?”

“Yeah.” 

“You have quite a collection of things at your home.”

“I donated most of it, I only kept the most important things. From me family.” Jonesy drained his glass. “Your family? How did they react to, uhh us?”

“Better than I espected.” “You know they do like you, ss jus a bit of a shock when everything became real.” Bonzo poured them each another drink. “It will take some time.”

“You know me family already loves you, yeah.”

“Do you think your mom will give me her famous recipe for those biscuts you like so much?”

“She has already made copies of everything I loved as a child, but act surprised. They are family recipes, so protect them with your life.”

“Brilliant!”

“You know she would not say no to learning a few of your secrets.”

“Drink up.” “You’ll need your strength for later.” Bonzo said suggestively 


	9. Hike

They watched it snow as they remembered the last hike they went on, that fall.

  
  


Jonesy ran to catch up with Bonzo. “How are you able to go on like this?”

“Ss how I loss the weight. I found I enjoy a good hike.”:

“How much further?”

“A few miles.”

“I need rest.” 

“Alright.” Bonzo led him to a soft patch of grass under a tree. 

“Why not there?” Jonesy pointed to a log across from them. 

“Look closely.”

Jonesy sat down and leaned against his tame bear. He first saw the poisonous leaves and the venomous snake.” oh”


	10. Paper Plains

Jonesy growled angrily as he watch the plane that would take them home rolled in. He turned and walked through the crowds in search of coffee. He finally found the warm drinks and made two of them from the coffee bar. Then he skillfully weaved between the people moving around. Jonesy only got half way before he realized he may not have put enough cream in his husband's coffee. It would be better to make his own drink the same, just in case. Finally he found Bonzo sleeping, curled up on a chair. ‘How the hell is he comfortable like that?”

“Babe.” he nudged the sleeping bear with his foot. “Bonz.”

“Mmmnnnnhhh.” Bonzo slowly sat up still half asleep. 

“Here.” He offered the coffee in his hand.

“Thnks” The mumble was barely audible. 

Jonesy sat down, and took a sip of the warm caffeine. He had messed up the fist coffee, not enough cream and sugar that should not be there. Thankfully he was safe from a grumpy bear. 

“You got it right this time.” Bonzo was perking up with each sip of coffee. “Did you mess it up again, Then go back and make your coffee the same again?”

“No” He was met with an eye roll of disbelief. “Okay yes.”

“Why do you seem tense?”

“Its a propeller plain,”

“Yeah?”

“I know you hate them” “Feel like you're jus going to fall out of the sky.”

“At Least we’d die together.”

Jonesy gave Bonzo the WTF face . “ Do not ever think about that.”

“It could happen.”

"Stop talking like that, I don't want to know the statistics or facts or how many plains have been taken down by birds." They were silent for a few seconds. "You make me not want to fly.".


	11. Drinks

Jonesy sat down at the bar at their home. He was exhausted from the trip home. Layovers in a plain crowded with extroverts was not fun. They had to get up at an absurd hour to drive to the airport and they were not morning people. 

What are you making?” Jonesy asked, watching Bonzo mix different liquids and ingredients together. 

“Something to help us sleep.” Bonzo put lavender on the top of the creamy drinks. “Here.” Bonzo slid the glasses he had given Jonesy on the honeymoon. They had their names carved in gold on them.

“Thanks.” Jonesy took a sip. Chocolate, cream, lavender, honey, and other sweet spices he couldn't identify, hit his tongue. “This is really good.”

Several minutes later Jonesy was half asleep, waiting until he was picked up and carried to bed. He secretly, not secretly loved it when he was carried to bed or anywhere else. 


	12. Bath bombs

Jonesy dug the box of bath bombs out of his drawer where he kept all the gifts his husband gave him on their honeymoon. The scents of lavender, citrus, peppermint, and roses all mixed together. He picked a purple one out then put the rest away. Next, he found a bottle of their favorite wine and two glasses. The clock read 8:01, Bonzo would be back inside soon. He still had to start the bath and light candles. The last candle was lit and he heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

  
  


Bonzo heard a curse and hiss of pain coming from the bathroom. He stepped in to see Jonesy at the sink running cold water over his hand. The room had candles scattered around the room and the bath was full, a bottle of wine on the table next to it.

“You alright?” He asked. 

The older man jumped and turned around. “I burnt me hand, a candle fell and I caught it.”

“Let me see.” Bonzo took Jonesy's hand in his and turned it palm side up. There were no serious burns, but the skin was red and raw. “You’ll mend. I wouldn't play anything until it heals.”

Jonesy sighed in annoyance. “Finally writing and recording again and this happens.”

“It will heal.”

“I know.” He looked up at the younger man, cheeks red from the sting of winter. Hair soaked and plastered to his face. “I’ve made a bath.” 

“I see.”

"To warm you up."


	13. Motivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivation is a perfect prompt for now.  
> If you have set a resolution and are about to abandon it or give up.
> 
> Consider making it less or smaller.  
> Set SMART goals.  
> The road is often not straight.  
> Go slow.

Jonesy pulled the violin out of its case. Bonzo had given him most of the 12 instruments he had planned to learn in a year. Now he was overwhelmed. He played most of the day, making slow but steady progress. The door behind him opened and shut. Soon the smell of meat and vegetables made his mouth water. 

“Jonesy, love,” Bonzo sat the plate down in front of him. “Eat.”

“No.”

“You didn't eat dinner las night or breakfast this morning.”

“Fine.” Jonesy carefully sat the instrument down on the table in front of him.

“Good news, bad news, Jimmy called and the tour is canceled.’

Jonesy met galaxy green eyes. “The bad news?”

“Jim and Rob want to do virtual concerts.”

“Then we don't have to travel.”

Bonzo sat down beside him. “Now you have more time to learn how to play that.”

“That’s hardly motivating.” Jonesy started slowly eating.


	14. Healthy

Jimmy popped up on the computer screen. Then Robert. They played until Bonzo and Robert argued about timing. 

Jimmy rolled his eyes and folded his long thin arms. 

Jonesy shook his head. “Shall we continue?”

Robert pouted and Bonzo sighed. 

“Alright,” Jimmy said.

Two hours later they were done. They would have a virtual show the next day.

Bonzo picked at his dinner, not really eating. “How’s Jim so skinny?”

“He doesn't eat.” said Jonesy.

“Or he’s lucky.”

Jonesy narrowed his eyes at the man sitting across from him. He put the pieces together. Skipping meals, going for more walks, actually working out. 

“You know it’s okay to have a little extra around the middle. Jim’s so thin it's not healthy. “

“I know but Rob and Jim-” 

“So what if we both have a squishy middle! Cuddling is better. We actually eat. We eat good food!” “I don't want you to be thin, you're my cuddle bear.” “Your healthy”


	15. Snow Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Jimsy and Robzo friendship. 
> 
> Please send prayers and energy for me to get snow. I want a big snow for several reasons.

Jimmy and Jonesy were looking for Bonzo and Robert. They had been working on their new album without the other two. 

“Where are they?” Jimmy came out of the kitchen.

“I think I heard something outside.” Jonesy dragged Jimmy to the door.

They found their friends playing in the snow like children. Snowmen and snow angels, evidence of a snowball fight.

Jonesy turned to Jimmy “I told you we should never leave the children unsupervised.”

Suddenly two snowballs hit them both square in the face. Then all war broke out.


End file.
